


El blanco no me queda bien

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kinky, M/M, Nerdiness, School Uniforms, Shopping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Creo que esa uniforme escolar te quedaría muy bien.”“¿Crees? El blanco no me queda bien.”“Quizás el blanco no... pero la minifalda sí.”
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	El blanco no me queda bien

**El blanco no me queda bien**

Ninomiya se sentía raramente bien.

Esa tarde se podía considerar casi una bendición: Ohno y él habían acabado de filmar por el episodio siguiente el Himitsu no Arashi bastante pronto, y aparentemente ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa.

Había estado Ohno, sin embargo, a proponer de dar un paseo por Tokyo: ninguno de los dos amaba mucho ir de compras, a menos que no se tratara de necesidades específicas, pero la habían visto como una ocasión para hacer algo fuera del ordinario, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo, al menos con ellos.

Algo que habría hecho una pareja de novios, si no hubieran estado sobrecargados de trabajo y no hubieran tenido miedo de estar reconocido en la multitud.

Esa tarde estaban más cubiertos que la estación exigiera, pero no era una situación tan molesta de hacerles sentir incomodos. Sabían de deberse ocultar, de alguna manera, pero sabían también qué ese era el máximo concedido; y eso estaba suficiente para hacer sentir a Nino más alegre que lo normal.

“¿Dónde quieres ir?” le había preguntado Ohno, haciendo oscilar el brazo cerca del suyo, como para mostrar la intención de tomarle la mano.

Nino había sonreído, excitado como a un niño el día de Navidad.

“Akiba.” había respondido, listo.

Salir con Ohno siempre había tenido un lado positivo por él.

Se relajaba, pasaban tiempo juntos… y él se divertía dejándose mimar, casi cuanto el mayor se divertía mimándole.

Por eso, no se sorprendió al verle aceptar pronto su propuesta. Nino había mencionado ya uno o dos videojuegos que quería, y esa tarde era la ocasión perfecta; estaba seguro que, dentro del acabe del día, los videojuegos iban a estar suyos.

Habían tomado un taxi, pasando la ruta absortos en el paisaje a su alrededor en el ritmo irregular del tráfico de Tokyo; la excitación de Nino permanecía, pero parecía haberse calmado en favor de una especie de serenidad, de tranquilidad... una sensación que sólo tenía en compañía de Ohno.

Hizo deslizar la mano en el asiento, tomando la del mayor firmemente.

“No está necesario andar por tiendas de videojuegos, si no tienes ganas.” murmuró, con esa falsa democracia que el mayor conocía perfectamente.

“No te preocupes, no me molesta. Es algo que te gusta a ti, pues está bien.” respondió, condescendiente como siempre, y Nino había reído bajo, al sacudir la cabeza.

Era verdad que quería los videojuegos. Era verdad que habría pasado _horas_ andando por las tiendas de Akihabara. Era verdad que, cuando posible, llevaba a Ohno allí y volvía a casa con lo que habría sido suficiente para quedarse pegado a la X-box durante días seguidos.

Pero era también verdad que no era eso que le importaba realmente. Ohno le había dicho que no le molestaba llevarle a Akihabara, y a él no le habría molestado si no le hubiera llevado.

Estaban juntos, solos, como dos personas normales con una vida normal.

Una ocasión que ninguno de los dos habría perdido por nada en el mundo.

~

Ohno había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Sabía qué cuando habían entrado en la primera tienda aún había luz, mientras el sol se había puesto ya desde hace tiempo.

Había comprado a Nino sus queridos videojuegos. Le había escuchado hablar durante las que le habían parecido horas sobre personajes, historias, ediciones limitadas y cuánto tiempo iba a tomarle para acabarlos todos.

Y le había escuchado, así como se habría quedado allí aún más tiempo, si hubiera estado necesario.

Nunca había entendido mucho de videojuegos.

Todo lo que le hacía falta saber era que le gustaban a Nino, y que él amaba esa mirada luminosa que ponía el menor al hablar de algo que le interesaba tanto.

Llevaban un poco de tiempo caminando en la acera, cuando de repente vio a Nino pararse y mirar fijo un escaparate en aire malicioso. Se puso a su lado, sin entender lo que le hacía sonreír.

Era una tienda de cosplay, una de las muchas del barrio.

Dejó vagar los ojos a los disfraces, las pelucas y los accesorios de personajes del mundo de los animes que de alguna manera estaban familiares, hasta que entendió que Kazunari en cambio estaba mirando el otro lado del escaparate, donde había una uniforme escolar. De chica.

Hizo mala cara, todavía sin entender que hubiera en la uniforme que le hacía sonreír tanto.

Era simple: la camiseta blanca, con una corbata azul, muy corta, y una falda a juego (esa también sin duda _demasiado_ corta, en su opinión).

Desvió los ojos del escaparate para dirigirlos al hombre a su lado; había inclinado la cabeza y seguía mirando la ropa de una manera que a Ohno no le gustó para nada.

Tenía en la cara esa expresión que significaba claramente que estaba pensando en algo; y la experiencia le decía que cada vez que Nino tenía esa mirada, nunca salía bien por él.

“Kazu, ¿me dices por qué ríes tanto?” le preguntó, un poco defensivo.

Ninomiya se giró hacia él, al morderse un labio. Le miró de la cabeza a los pies, como si le estuviera estudiando.

“Sabes, pensaba...” dijo en un murmurio, como si estuviera hablando con sí mismo más que con el mayor. “Creo que esa uniforme escolar te quedaría muy bien.” terminó, determinado.

Ohno sonrojó; las ideas del menor no le gustaban casi nunca, pero esta encontraba que fuera ridícula.

“¿Crees? El blanco no me queda bien.” respondió, riendo bajo y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

Le tomó una muñeca y trató de arrastrarle lejos del escaparate, pero Nino rechazó de moverse.

“Quizás el blanco no... pero la minifalda sí.” contestó, en aire aún más malicioso que antes; y si Ohno en ese punto hubiera tenido todavía dudas sobre las intenciones de su novio, con esa frase desaparecieron todas.

Le miró con desesperación y resignación en la cara, antes de verle entrar a la tienda, sin tener tiempo de pararle.

Le siguió, bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza, y le vio acercarse a una vendedora e indicar la uniforme en el escaparate.

Se quedó de un lado, masajeándose las sienes.

Le había entrado un dolor de cabeza.

~

Ohno se observó en el espejo del baño.

Se sentía realmente, realmente, realmente ridículo.

La camiseta apretaba en los puntos equivocados, acentuando la línea de las caderas, mientras la corbata llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho. Algo que podría haber sido interesante, si él hubiera sido de hecho una _mujer_.

Pero eso podía aceptarlo, de alguna manera.

Lo que seriamente le daba problemas, en esa situación increíble, era la falda. 

La tiraba abajo y llegaba apenas a cubrirle la ingle; la tiraba arriba y le descubría demasiado, _demasiado_ las piernas.

Se miró de vuelta en el espejo; tenía ganas de llorar, y dentro de sí maldijo a Nino y sus ideas retorcidas y malditamente perversas.

Como si le hubiera llamado, oyó la voz del menor en el cuarto de al lado.

“Oh-chan, ¡estoy esperando! Pues, ¿Cómo te case?” gritó, y Ohno podía imaginar exactamente su sonrisa engreída.

Ni se preocupó de responder.

Se miró alrededor, evaluando las opciones que le quedaban.

En el baño había una ventana, de hecho; pero estaban en la octava planta, sin balcón y... Ohno decidió que tenía apenas el coraje de salir del baño vestido de esa manera, mucho menos afuera del piso.

Puso buena cara: fue a la puerta y despacio salió, con la cabeza baja.

Levantó los ojos sólo cuando vio la sombra de Nino frente a sí, y le encontró a menos que un metro de distancia con una cámara en mano.

“Dame una sonrisa, ¡Oh-chan!” le dijo, riendo, antes de tomar la foto.

“Kazunari, juro que si esa foto sale de esta casa entre tú y yo está...”

“Acabado, sí, lo sé... no te alteres tanto, Satoshi. Es sólo para reír un poco, ¿no?” terminó, al encogerse de hombros y al apoyar la cámara en la mesa detrás de sí; luego volvió a mirarle, en aire más serio, pensativo.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el mayor, defensivo. Nino sacudió la cabeza, luego sonrió.

“Me gusta cómo te queda la uniforme, ¿sabes?” le dijo, en baja voz. Ohno retrocedió, instintivamente.

Sabía cuándo el menor pensaba en algo malsano; sabía cuándo estaba a punto de poner en práctica una idea mala, como había ocurrido esa tarde.

Y sabía también cuándo estaba excitado, como en ese momento.

Se mordió un labio, inseguro si jugar esa carta en su favor.

Dio unos pasos adelante, mirando a Nino de reojo.

“Pues... ¿me queda bien, la uniforme?” inclinó la cabeza, los ojos fijos en él. “¿La falda también?”

“Sí, te cae bien. Aunque ahora todo lo único que se me ocurre es como quitártela.”

Ohno se mordió un labio. Estaba dividido entre ceder a la mirada del hombre, sin duda atractiva, y guardar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, resistirle a Nino era algo muy difícil por él, y esto el menor lo sabía bien.

Se acercó a él, al ponerle una mano en la cadera y al mirarle fijo a los ojos, esperando que no se diera cuenta del hecho que, al final, la excitación había empezado a tomarle a él también.

“¿Tenía algo en mente?” le preguntó, en un tono falsamente indiferente.

Ninomiya le dirigió otra sonrisa maliciosa, antes de tomarle de la nuca casi con violencia y empezar a besarle.

Ohno tuvo éxito de resistir sólo unos segundos; luego fue al encuentro del beso y lo devolvió, empezando a dejar correr las manos a lo largo del cuerpo del menor.

Casi le había parecido de poder tomar el control de la situación, pero Nino pronto le quitó esa convicción.

Le tomó los brazos, con la fuerza necesaria para hacerle girar y empujarle contra la mesa del salón, haciéndole sentar encima y volviendo a besarle. Lascivo, como siempre.

“Te pones cachondo de una manera muy rara, ¿sabes?” le dijo Ohno cuando el menor le dio finalmente un momento de descanso.

Nino se mordió un labio y se encogió de hombros, antes de ponerle sin delicadez una mano en la entrepierna.

“No soy el único, aparentemente.” contestó, en parte tapado por el gemido que Ohno no había tenido éxito de aguantar.

Y gimió aún más cuando vio a Nino meterle las manos en las piernas y empezar a moverse abajo, besándole el cuello y deshaciéndole despacio la corbata para darse espacio de maniobra.

Ohno tomó el borde de la camiseta con la intención de quitarla, pero el menor le paró.

“Después del esfuerzo de comprar la uniforme y ponerla, ¿no querrás quitarla tan pronto?” le dijo, en un tono inocente que chocaba con el contexto.

Ohno resopló de frustración, pero no protestó.

Y de todas maneras, debía admitirlo, si tenía éxito de no pensar en lo que llevaba, no había nada que lamentara en la situación.

Ninomiya había empezado a acariciarle la espalda bajo la camiseta, lamiendo al mismo tiempo la zona de piel dejada descubierta entre la camiseta y la falda.

El mayor estaba inquieto; quería que Nino bajara más, que dejara de torturarle de esa manera, pero no podía hacer nada más que mover las caderas en su dirección, un indicio que el menor vio perfectamente.

Empezó a acariciarle una pierna, mientras tiraba la falda y hacía deslizar abajo los calzoncillos de Ohno hasta que se les hubo quitado; luego se alejó brevemente para quitarse la camiseta, haciendo sobresaltar al mayor para la falta de contacto.

“¿Tienes prisa?” le preguntó, y Ohno se mordió un labio, evitando de mirarle a la cara.

_Claro_ que tenía prisa. Claro que, si le provocaba de esa manera, no podía evitar de tener prisa de sentirle más cerca, de ser tocado más, de dejar con los juegos y empezar a ir en serio.

Nino seguía tratando de controlarse, pero él también debía haber llegado a su límite de suportación; de hecho, cuando se acercó de vuelta lo hizo de manera más firme, metiendo las manos en las rodillas de Ohno y abriéndolas para meterse entre esas y bajando la cabeza para acercar la boca a la erección del mayor.

Ohno sobresaltó cuando finalmente sintió la lengua de Ninomiya rozarle; se aguantó como podía, pero al final entrelazó los dedos en el pelo del menor, empujando al mismo tiempo las caderas adelante a la búsqueda de un contacto mayor.

Nino maulló por el agarre improviso, pero no se desestabilizó y siguió pasando la lengua en el sexo de mayor; le conocía demasiado bien, habían estado en esa situación demasiadas veces para que no supiera exactamente qué hacer para hacerle volver loco, para hacerle llegar a un punto de no retorno.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Ohno estaba demasiado cerca del límite se desplazó de repente, haciéndole gemir de decepción.

Nino volvió en pie, todavía sonriendo.

“Lo siento, Oh-chan, pero habría sido un desperdicio, ¿no crees?” murmuró, apoyándose contra la mesa y apoyándose en una mano para alcanzar el lubrificante; vertió un poco de eso en la mano y la devolvió bajo la falda, abriendo las piernas de Ohno con una rodilla. Estaba cuidado de no perder el contacto visivo con él, disfrutando su expresión llena de expectativa y de frustración.

Sin duda, se estaba divirtiendo.

Cuando le penetró con el primero dedo, vio a Ohno cerrar los ojos en aire molesto; rio y puso la mano libre detrás su cabeza, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

“Mírame.” le dijo, y no empezó a mover la mano hasta que el mayor no hubo abierto los ojos.

Los dedos se hicieron de repente dos, y Ohno tuvo que luchar contra su instinto para evitar de cerrar otra vez los ojos.

Había olvidado de llevas esa estúpida uniforme; había olvidado la sonrisa maliciosa de Nino, había olvidado todo, consciente sólo de la mano que se movía dentro de él, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar... ansiado, de alguna manera.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que el menor quitara despacio la mano, y se sintió improvisamente vacío. Respiró hondo para evitarse de gemir, y le miró a Nino a los ojos.

“Kazu...” murmuró sólo, haciéndole pasar una mano detrás de la espalda y apretándole contra de sí.

Nino entendió de su tono la desesperación, y trató de apresurarse.

Levantó la falda en las piernas del mayor, metiéndose entre sus piernas y luego penetrándole en un empujón firme.

Esta vez, aunque pudiera tratar de aguantarse, Ohno gimió, alto, apoyando la frente en el hombro del menor.

Nino trató de quedarse quieto para darle a Satoshi el tiempo de acostumbrarse a la intrusión, pese a que el instinto le dijera de empezar a moverse; lo hizo cuando oyó la respiración de Ohno hacerse más regular, cuando sintió las piernas apretarse más fuerte alrededor de sus caderas.

Pues empezó a empujar, de ritmo rápido desde el principio, porque había esperado _demasiado_ y ahora ya no tenía ganas de jugar.

Oía a Ohno gemir y tratar de sofocar los gemidos mordiéndole la garganta, haciéndole mover más rápido.

Cuando sintió de no poder resistir mucho tiempo más, llevó una mano entre ellos y empezó a tocarle la erección a Ohno, de manera que los movimientos coincidieran con sus empujones dentro el cuerpo del mayor.

No le tomó mucho a Ohno para correrse, con un gemido más alto que los otros; luego pareció casi apagarse, y Nino necesitó de aferrarse a su espalda para seguir moviéndose, para seguir sintiéndole cerca.

Le besó, mordiéndole violentamente un labio cuando finalmente se corrió dentro de él, sintiéndose improvisamente como si quedarse en pie fuera imposible.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos, el aliento pesado y la sensación de estar completamente agotados.

Nino levantó los ojos y sonrió, antes de salir delicadamente de él y desplazarse para que pudiera bajar de la mesa.

El mayor se puso en pie con dificultad y fue a echarse en el sofá, haciéndole señas al menor de alcanzarle.

Nino se tumbó encima de él, cruzando los brazos y apoyando el mentón contra su pecho, sin dejar de mirarle.

Ohno le pasó una mano entre el pelo y sonrió.

“Fue una tarde... interesante.” concedió, mientras el menor se echaba a reír. “Hasta que no sacaste tus ideas perversas, claro.” siguió, provocándole.

Nino sacudió la cabeza y levantó una ceja.

“Fue más interesante después, ¿no?” preguntó, volviendo improvisamente malicioso. “Tenemos que lavar la uniforme y guardarla. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede resultar útil.” añadió, metiéndose más cómodo y acurrucándose contra el mayor.

Ohno sonrojó y le golpeó la cabeza, aunque no muy fuerte.

“Ni en broma. Sólo te concedí un capricho, no esperes que lo haga otra vez.” siseó, improvisamente avergonzado para su ropa.

“¿No eras tú que te divertías mimándome?” preguntó inocentemente Nino.

“Cuando se trata de comprarte videojuegos, no cuando tengo que satisfacer tus fantasías sexuales donde yo estoy ridículo.” contestó.

Nino le tomó una mano entre las propias, empezando a jugar distraídamente con esas.

“Como quieres...” se giró, con la misma sonrisa. “Ambos sabemos qué va a pasar de vuelta, deja tu alma en paz, Satoshi.”

A Ohno le habría gustado mucho contestar, pero no tenía la fuerza.

Y además, aunque pudiera fingir indignación, no podía negar que la tarde hubiera sido _muy_ interesante, a pesar de la vergüenza inicial.

Sí, ambos sabían qué iban a hacerlo otra vez, si Nino se le hubiera pedido.

Al final, se divertía mimándole.

De cualquier manera.


End file.
